Unexpected Surprises
by NationalSarcasmSociety
Summary: What happens when you give a new blue bloods fan a weekend to imagine. Jamko cheesiness once again. Sorry not sorry.


Jamko FanFiction #3

Hi y'all! This is my 3rd fanfic, and shockingly it's a Jamko one-shot again. For some background knowledge, I am taking elements from 4x19 (Secret Arrangements), 5x1 (Partners), and 5x4 (Excessive Force). Hope you like it! Please read, and review.

Disclaimer: I again don't own blue bloods, or the specific episodes I reference.

(Post 5x4.)

Eddie was restless and possibly tipsy after the past hours of the day. All she wanted to do was get out of that hospital earlier in the day; she never intended to set Jamie up with the hot young doctor. The bar was what she needed; a few drinks and games of darts could possibly ease her pain.

_Damn I am the biggest idiot. Setting Jamie up? What was I thinking? I like him, I think? Ugh, I cannot deal with this now. Back to the bartender for another round I guess. _ She thought as she strolled over for another round of beers.

Then, as if The Fates were trying to be nice for once, Jamie walked into the bar. _He's here! Wait what?! What about his date with the doc? Did he ditch for me?_ Eddie couldn't help but feel like he was there for her. Maybe he realized what he really wanted was right in front of him this whole time. Eddie adjusted her hair, pushed up her bra a little, and waited for her partner to talk.

"Hey Eddie, I came here for you, and to talk." Jamie said, slightly nervous.

"Hey Jamie! What are you doing here, I thought you had a date with the hot doc?" Eddie said, moving closer to her partner, saying it with too much giddy in her voice.

"Actually no, I'm here to make sure we are good. Today was admittedly awkward, and I wanted to make sure we were ok…. I am actually seeing her right after this." Jamie said. After a few moments of silence, he asked the other elephant in the room. "Eddie, are you jealous at all?"

For a few moments after Jamie spoke, Eddie couldn't say anything. _Dear god am I naïve. How could I be such an optimist about us? Am I jealous?_

"Jealous? No, not in _that _way….more in a partner way… I don't know, I think it's more of me not trusting the other (non family) women in your life. I guess a cop's life does that to a couple."

After another moment of awkwardness and body language a plenty, Eddie spoke up, "Jamie, I guess I am. But it's not something big or anything, platonic I swear. I promise it will go away, and it won't interfere with our partnership. I promise."

"Well, Janko I guess that settles it. We are…. undefined I guess. I mean, it has been working out pretty well so far. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Am I right?" Jamie responded.

"Reagan I think we're good. Now, go have fun on your date." Eddie said with the fakest smile on her face.

As he walked out, Eddie walked back to the dart board with two new beers in one hand, and a very complicated relationship in the other.

….

It was an uneventful next day (Friday) for the two partners. The parole was boring, no major arrests or conflict for that matter; they even got off early, 4PM to be exact. The lack of entertainment unfortunately was not what Eddie was looking for.

_Well last night was awkward; I really have to shake off my depressed attitude, Jamie doesn't deserve this from me, _she thought as Jamie walked to the locker room and Eddie to the squad room.

A few minutes later, Eddie walked in to the locker room only to _again_ see her partner shirtless. She couldn't help but smirk. "Hey Reagan, we have to stop walking in on each other."

"Haha Janko…. So, I have to ask, are you feeling ok? You have been acting kinda weird the last 2 days," asked Jamie.

"Nah Reagan I'm fine… just a little under the weather I guess," Eddie said lying through her teeth.

"Well if you are good, I'm good," responded Jamie, and then asked her a very surprising question. "Hey Eddie, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight, around 7?"

Eddie froze as he was also starting to take off her gear. "A date? You and me Reagan? I mean ye…." Said, but quickly was cut off.

"Well good, because I owe you one. You took me out on a double date, and despite….. what happened between us, I owe you one. Jennifer said she has another hot young doctor for you, and I said you would be interested." Jamie responded.

Eddie froze. No words came out for a few seconds. _What do I say? Yes? I mean it is technically a date with Jamie. Just look at what happened last time….Or do I say no? How could I have a good time with the doctor who I basically admitted to being jealous of? I have to say something….._

"Reagan, I would love to. This should be… fun. I guess you do owe me a date." Eddie said laughing to try to cover up her real feelings.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at your place around 7." Jamie said with his signature smirk, a devious smile, and blush in his cheeks. 

An hour later, Eddie was home furiously attempting to pick out an outfit. Frustrated, she called her partner for some advice.

_Ring ring... _"Hey Reagan! You have a knack for leaving out details. The girl in me has been struggling to pick out an outfit. Did your doctor friend say where we were going? Any attire suggestions?

"Well hello to you too partner! And yes sorry I forgot. She told me we are going somewhere special, and I am going to assume it's a fancy place downtown. So, the nicest dress you have." Jamie responded coyly, smiling on the other end of the phone.

Eddie was as confused as ever, so she thanked her partner, and began again to raid the depths of her closet.

_A few hours later…_

Eddie heard her doorbell ring exactly at 7, and opened the door only to see her partner dressed up in a handsome tux and flowers in his hand.

_Damn you look hot. _They both thought as they both stared for a bit longer than necessary.

"Hey Jamie, you ready to go? I am assuming those flowers are for Jen?" Eddie said as they started to head out to his car.

"Why yes you would be correct. But what gentlemen wouldn't give some to every woman in the room? These are also for you, partner." Jamie responded with a seductive/sarcastic tone.

Eddie blushed. "Aww Jamie you are too sweet! And you do not look to bad yourself." She responded as she took the flowers, bit her lip and headed off to this very elusive restaurant.

…

They arrived at the restaurant, and man it was fancy; white tables, fancy cutlery, and roses aplenty. As they arrived, Eddie didn't see the two doctors. But as she was gawking at the wonderful scenery, Jamie grabbed her hand and whisked her off to the back room. _ Well this is quickly becoming interesting. He's holding my hand! I hope Jen didn't see this. _Eddie thought, but she sure didn't complain.

What Eddie saw next was, well, mind-blowing. The back room Jamie brought them to didn't have four seats, or even the doctors there. There were only two, just for them.

Seeing that his partner was _quite_ shocked, he decided to pick her jaw off the floor. "Well Eddie, I lied. There was no double date. I do owe you a date, and anniversary date. I may be a month late, but I owe you one. I was stupid to not come out with you for drinks on our partner anniversary. So, I thought I would make it up to you in a different way. I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me." He said, smiling as wide as he had in a while.

Eddie was again speechless. But after gazing at the scene in front of her, she responded. "Jamie Reagan, you really know how to surprise a girl, in a good way. So yes, I will take up your offer of a date."

It seemed like an hour of talking about nearly everything. A rare moment of silence came up after the dessert came- red velvet cake, Eddie's favorite. After many flirty looks were exchanged, Jamie spoke up. "So Janko, I have to ask. Now don't get mad at me because this sounds repetitive, but what are we?"

Eddie paused, but she knew this question had to be answered at some point. "Well, like I said before, it's sorta undefined. It has been that way, ever since last spring and even your recent run in with Dr. Jen." A moment passed, and Jamie was clearly looking for the serious punchline. "But despite all that, we always work together. I guess I am ok with that. I like how we are as partners. To quote you, if it ain't broke don't fix it." Eddie said. She knew this was only half true. They did work fantastically as partners, but deep down she knew she wanted him more than just that.

"Eddie, I couldn't agree more. I love you as a person…. I mean partner." Jamie said stumbling a bit.

They gave each other a look of agreement, clinked their champagne glasses together, and went on to finish their perfect dinner.

…

Jamie drove Eddie home, and walked her to her apartment door.

"Well Jamie, you are a terrific liar. But, I cannot thank you enough for this date. I had a fantastic time, it's gonna take a lot of planning to surprise you next year for anniversary number 2." Eddie said.

"You are welcome, Janko…. And good luck, you cannot possibly beat me." He responded smirking.

Moments later, Jamie went in for the somewhat awkward hug. Eddie hugged him back, and awkward good byes were exchanged.

Jamie started to walk away, until he felt a tug on his tux.

Eddie grabbed him by the tie on his tux, and brought him in for a kiss. It started off soft; both were surprised by what was taking place.

Jamie broke the kiss, clearly not knowing what to do. Eddie spoke, "Jamie I don't want to be just undefined."

Jamie got the message and responded accordingly. He took her by the hips, and kissed her back. The kiss was more intense. But as the moments went by, Jamie tilted his head and started to kiss her more. She smiled, and put one hand on his chest, and the other on the back of his neck. Jamie took this as a sign, and started to move her towards the wall. He intensified the kiss even more, if that was possible. Before Eddie knew it, this became a full on make out session in front of her door; her fingers were coming through his hair and his tongue found hers. Jamie started to head towards unlocking her door, but Eddie cut it off their.

"Jamie, oh Jamie….. We have to stop." He pulled back, smiling a bit confused. "As much as I _want _to continue this, it isn't the right time. We still have to talk more. As stupid as an excuse as that seems to be, I am not ready yet." She said.

Surprisingly, Jamie understood. He knew that they were not undefined anymore, but he respected her for being safe than sorry. They both didn't want to regret anything.

He smiled, "Eddie I get it. We can talk tomorrow, perhaps in a less… intense situation." He kissed her one last time for the night on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, partner." He said smirking again.

Eddie smiled back, already gitty for their "date" tomorrow. _This may work out, _she thought.

The end.

Hope y'all liked it! Just an FYI, I do not plan on writing multiple chapter stories. Just long, or short, one shots. That is just who I am as a writer. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
